


Memories

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Crane thinks back to a time from over the years, along with the fact he needs to make a decision soon in regard to giving up his position as Captain of the Seaview to take over the Institute, before he heads to Texas again for a test flight. Read "Man-beast and Interface" on the Fanfiction.net site under Theresa471 to understand. The third part will be posted some time during the next couple of days called "Echoes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Lee Crane paced the nose, as the FS1 completes her docking sequence. The crash door were closed as requested, and to give it one final check with the late hour the submarine was simulating.

He raised the hatch as Chief Sharkey as the first to board followed by Lee Crane. Sharkey reached down to aid Lee's climb, as Chip Morton took the other side helping into the FS1.

Admiral Nelson asked Lee, if he was ready to perform the second flight test with Sharkey, this time instead of Rose Marie for the worm hole effect module. Texas had insisted again to have a member from the Seaview to perform the test.

"Chief are you ready for this?" Nelson reaching the top of the hatchway.

"Aye sir." Sharkey said with a nod and hurried down into the belly to settled into his seat and strapping in to head for Texas once again.

"Good luck Gentlemen." Nelson said to the both men closing up the hatchway before taking off.

Taking a few moments, Captain Crane was checking for a final time with his instruments in front of him.

"Come on Skipper, we need to be taking off, the Texas complex is expecting us a certain time." Sharkey suggested to the Captain.

"I know Chief, I was just remembering something from earlier, when I was home at the beach house with Rose Marie."  
///////

Lee walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. It was 6.30 a.m., he'd been waking up at this exact time for the past few weeks, ever since coming back from Greenland and Rose Marie's back having been injured, but she was feeling better, since Dr. Jamieson had given her strict orders to stay away from the Seaview, and why she is not now on the FS1 for the test flight. why him again and the Institute, it was beyond him.

He started thinking back to a time.......

The SSRN Seaview was steering back to it's home port in Santa Barbara, completing a routine survey and equipment test for the U.S. Navy.

In the observation lounge, Admiral Harriman Nelson, the boss behind the creation of the Seaview, was busy reviewing his notes to prepare his report. He heard a sigh, laid down the papers and turned to look out the large windows in the bow. The Seaview was traveling at periscope depth and the sunlight shining through waves played a dance of color on the buck heads.

He sipped his coffee and become entranced with the show that mother nature seemed be putting on just for him.

Meanwhile in the Control Room, Captain Lee Crane of the submarine and his executive officer, Chip Morton were standing at the periscope preparing to take a sun sighting to check their position.

It was at that moment Rose Marie was talking to him while sitting in his kitchen.

"You know, Lee, sometimes I wonder why your still doing this?" Rose Marie said off handed. "Admiral Nelson had offer you a position at the Institute with taking it over."

"You're right, Rose Marie." Lee Crane answered taking another bite of his breakfast.

" I could I ever forget!" Lee answered a little mockingly.

"Really Lee, you should be at supported of his decision to do so, along with Texas asking you to try the test flight once again." She replied, when a familiar, yet far away look on her face."And besides Sharkey is going with you this time around, he's going to have a field day once he goes through that worm hole."

"I know." Suddenly, a movement in the back of the kitchen caught Lee's attention, when he saw his son William pulling on his leg to be picked up, while Rose Marie started to chuckle.

After Lee picked up his son slowly. Lee said. "Not quite knowing what to make of this, Rose?" As Rose Marie gets off the stool to take William off his lap, since he was still recovering from recent injuries to his right leg.

When Rose Marie removed William, he put up a fuss, since it was time for a short nap, she calls over Andrea to take William to the nursery with David as well. "Hey little man, sleep well." He kisses his son on his cheek before Rose Marie carries him over to Andrea in the living room cleaning up.

While Lee goes back to day dreaming.........

When the truth was revealed that Crane having been injured with his test flight, once they were sucked in.

Lee Crane sat in the officer's mess wolfing down his salad, as he quickly scanned the day's reports, his executive officer, Chip Morton sat near by moodily picking out his mushrooms from his meal, it had been a frustrating day and Chip was tired with the Seaview on it's way home. He sighed and glanced at Lee.

Crane's plate was empty, but Chip doubted that Lee even knew what he'd just eaten. He noticed Lee frowning as he reads Lee grunted and shook his head in irritation.

Rose Marie was frustrated it couldn't go on much longer!

She'd had been watching Lee, she was worried about his health, even though Dr. Jamieson had told her, Lee was fine, it would just take some time for him to recover fully.

As soon as he was released from the Institute medical bay, supposedly to go home and rest, while Rose Marie headed straight for her office of the Institute. She needed to send a email to Texas assuring her that everything will be all right, she then went to speak directly to the Admiral in his office explaining to him her concerns about this latest trip.

He'd demanding reasons, flatly refusing to have her try and change Lee's mind again about going in the first place. She'd shaken her head and let his office. Nelson didn't need that on top of everything else he'd endured.

It was bad enough Lee had gotten off medical leave. She couldn't help it, she loved him a great deal.

She lectured herself inwardly on professionalism and tried taking deep steadying breaths to calm herself, but the tension wouldn't go away.

She was attuned to his movements as radar.

Back to the present...

The flying sub one left it's berth to head out to Texas with himself and Chief Sharkey. She just hopes that this time it's going to be a success, while the Seaview finishes up the last of their science mission, Admiral Nelson didn't need any further stress, while the Seaview headed off to their destination.

To be continued in further stories.


	2. Giving up Seaview

Captain Lee Crane at his desk of his beach house and stared at a piece of paper in front of him in disbelief. It seem unreal. He was really going to give up the Seaview after such a long time.

Doubts about his decision surfaced at a regular rate, since he had made his decision. The submarine had been docked in Santa Barbara. When he and Chief Shirley had come back from Texas for the test flight with the Air Force plane instead of the FS-1.

The last three missions haven't been an easy thing and Seaview were busy else where. His relationship with Admiral Nelson of late ha been some what strained, after asking him about his decision to give up the Seaview as it's Captain, and just take over the Institute at the age of 49 years old.

He had tested his loyalty rigorously, but after what happened the past few missions with being injured, he had found it was time to give it up, along with the fact his wife Rose Marie would be most happy.

Once in dry-docked, the Seaview was going through a series of repairs and modifications once again taking four weeks to complete. The circuitry room, reactor and engineering needed the most updating, along with a new transmitter installed.

At the Institute Chip Morton hummed under his breath, as he entered the offices of NIMR. He needed to see how his friend Lee Crane was doing. Smiling brightly at Deb, lee's attractive secretary, he mistook her wave for a friendly "go on in", he's waiting for you "Wave" instead of a gale warming wave meant it to be. As Deb rose quickly to head off the unfortunate officer, it was too late.

Chip strolled into Crane's office.

Chip Morton found Lee sitting behind his desk, his head resting more as he wrote vigorously on a pad of paper. Lee seemed completely engrossed in his document and didn't respond to Chip's entrance. As Morton stood waiting for his friend attention, he cleared his throat and notice for the first time two boxes sitting on the floor behind his desk.

"Lee?" Chip said attending to broach the subject of the boxes behind his Captain's desk.

Lee Crane glanced up at Chip's words and Morton was shocked to see the dark circles under his friends eyes. Lee's face was a mark of exhaustion and there was a tension about his eyes that revealed several nights of lost sleep.

"Chip, I am still deciding on the Admiral's request to take over, if I decide to give up the Seaview and take over the Institute, and if I do decide, you'll be in command of the Seaview, the best man for the position.

Morton stood there in stunned silence, he watched mutely, as his friend an commanding officer slowly walked over to him.

"I would be most proud to take over the position once you made the decision to take over, I know Rose Marie will be glad in a big way."

"I know!" Turning suddenly, Lee extended his hand to his executive officer, but he could not meet his gaze. "I need to go home now, talk to you later Chip."

Lee walked reluctantly out of his office leaving his friend standing there in shock.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
